Picking up the Pieces
by Cieltsuki
Summary: Seto/Jou fic, rated T to be safe. May up the rating later. Jounouchi kisses Kaiba and Kaiba's brother gets sick. Terrible summary I know, but please read anyways! TERMINATED!
1. Smooches

Hey guys! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's a little amateurish. Oh and at least for this chapter, the story is in Jounouchi's point of view. I'm also going to be using the Japanese names, I'll tell you the English ones as they come up. 'Jounouchi Katsuya' is 'Joey Wheeler' in case you didn't know.

**Warnings: Seto/Jounouchi two guys if you don't like that maybe some other pairings too but for now that's it! Probably some cussing as well. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

Authors Notes at the bottom, I'm going to use () for them.

_Thinking_

"Mutt" he says. I glare for a moment before responding.

" What do you want moneybags!"(1) He glares right back at me.

"You're in my way." He states irritably.

"Hmph." Is my only response. His eyes narrow when he realized that I have no intention of moving.

"Unlike you, I actually go to class." He sneers.

"I go to class!" I snap back indignantly.

He coldly states, "Huh. Not like you pay any attention." I glare back for the millionth time.

"Shut up Kaiba!" I just about snarl back.

"Dogs should listen to their masters mutt." His trademark smirk shows itself yet again.

"I am not a dog!!!" I shout back irritably. I'm more angry than necessary, I'm not just mad at him though. I'm also mad at myself. I thought that his smirk was sexy! _No surprise there, his smirks __**are**__ always sexy… I still hate that I see them that way. I hate him. I love him. I just don't know._

Calmly, he replies with "Oh? I'm going to have to disagree with that statement." _Still smirking that sexy smirk. Yum…Please tell me I did not just think that._ At this point I just want jump him. Maybe I will.

"I AM NOT!!!" I scream back at him. He chuckles condescendingly.

"Puppy, I'm not going to argue with you on this one. You simply are. Give it up." Okay now I want to throttle him. Maybe smack him around a bit. I scoff at his -oh so superior- attitude. Then I freeze up because I have to replay what he just said a few times._ Puppy? Did he seriously just call me that? _I just stare blankly at him, I probably **do** look like a dog but I don't care.

"What?!" He all but snarls at me. _He sounds more like a dog that I do…my thoughts trail off idly. Just staring at him, then I realize I should probably say something so I look a little less stupid. _

"Puppy…?" I trail off questioningly, cocking my head to the side. Okay, so maybe I do have my dog-like moments. He blinks in mild surprise, making me think that he didn't mean to say that. But all too soon his cold mask returns. I don't like that very much, and I think I have a way to wipe it off for a little bit.

"You're hot." I say all of the sudden. Well, for him it's a little sudden, but it's been festering inside me for quite a while now, and I'm glad he finally knows. So, now that it's all out in the open, I figure that it's a good time to do something else I've been wanting to.(2) So I kiss him. Just like that. The look on his face is priceless.

-----------------------------------------Author's Notes----------------------------------------------------

(1)-I know- cliché! But I guess I'm just not that creative

(2)-If you haven't figured it out yet…You haven't read very many fan fics.


	2. Oops! D:

Thanks to the people that read/reviewed! I somehow thought that no one would actually read it or anything, but I'm happy to be wrong! I'll make sure to use spell check this time… This chapter will switch between Kaiba and Jounouchi's point of views, starting with Kaiba's, so I'll separate them with a ------- to keep it from getting confusing. Assuming the formatting doesn't get messed up…Speaking of annoying formatting, everytime I've posted a chapter or replaced a chapter something at the end either gets bolded or italicized when it's not supposed to be and it's really getting on my nerves. grrrr rant rant

**Warnings: Seto/Jounouchi two guys if you don't like that maybe some other pairings too but for now that's it! Probably some cussing as well. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

Authors Notes at the bottom, I'm going to use (0) for them.

_Thinking_

_Jounouchi Katsuya is kissing me._

…

_So…warm…_

…

_What the hell?! Has that __**mutt **__gone __**insane**__! Have __**I**__ gone insane?! You… you can't just go around kissing people!_(1) _I.. I mean… Ugh curse him! He's making me confused and I don't like it __**one bit.**_I push him off and immediately feel both a sense of relief and disappointment. Ridiculous. Utterly unacceptable. _I'm glad that absolute __**freak**__ is off of me…Mostly._ I glare, trying not to look as dazed and confused as I feel. First 'You're hot.' then he **kisses **me?!_ I dislike people enough already without them getting their filthy dog slobber in my mouth._

"And just **what** do you think you're doing!" I demand, sounding outraged, _wow, I didn't realize how good at this I was… _He shrugs, as if the answer is obvious,

"Kissing you, what did you **think** I was doing." He really should stop with the attitude because I just can't keep up with his raging emotions. First he's angry, then he kisses me, then he's angry **again**?! Why can't he just make up his mind. Perhaps he's bipolar, it's a definite possibility.

"And **why**, pray tell, would you do such a thing." I calmly state, trying not to let me growing irritation get the best of me.

"…Because I think you're hot? Really, you say **I'm **the dumb one." He snorts, as if it's the most obvious thing. As if kissing your enemy is the most natural and common thing to be doing. Not to mention telling him you think he's hot. Repeatedly. Giving him a cold glare, while trying desperately to get control of the situation, I grace him with my reply.

"Well, **I** don't think that **you **are 'hot', as you put it, so don't kiss me." My eyes narrow and I know that I'm playing my part perfectly. _I'm in control now. What do you think about __**that**__ mutt?_

------------------------------------------------Jounouchi's P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------

And right there I realized that maybe being impulsive isn't the best thing. _Oh god __**please**__ tell me this is just another one of those dreams. I mean I wouldn't __**really **__kiss him in real life would I? No of course not. I'll wake up right now._

Silence.

…I'm still awake.

I pinch my self to see if I really am awake. _Ow… that kind of hurt. And even worse I'm still awake… and he doesn't like me. And I just kissed him. Well this could be a problem._

I just stare at him for a minute. And I figure there's really no point in staying around, I run. Away from school of course, we have the same first period. Algebra. I hate algebra anyways. Of course not going will prove his original point right but… too bad because there is no way I'm sticking around for him to mock me some more. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Why did you just do that Katsuya?_(2) I run to the park and find the nearest tree. I climb it easily, all the while muttering to myself at how stupid I am.

--------------------------------------------------Kaiba's P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------

The mutt just ran off to do who knows what. He didn't even go to class. "I go to class!" I remember he said that before. I snort, _yeah right. I'm right once again and he knows it. That's probably why he ran off with his tail between his legs_. For some reason, I don't feel as victorious as I should. Maybe it's because of the mortified expression he had on his face when he ran off…

---------------------------------------------------Author's Notes---------------------------------------------------------

(1)-They said that in one of the princess diaries movies, I think the second one. "You can't just go around KISSING people!" Just wanted to put that out there.

(2)-I figure when he's talking to himself, he should probably use his given name. Because I know when **I **have conversations with the voice in my head, I use my first name. Of course I'm not in Japan so that's obvious…but still.


	3. Home

Okay…So sorry? Yeah I know that isn't good enough. Oops. But I have an excuse for taking a few months to write one chapter! Yeah right. I mean I had finals, and I promised myself that I would get this chapter done a few days after school ended. Sounded reasonable enough to me. School ended a few weeks ago. Oops! So I've FINALLY got it done! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'll update much more often than that from now on I swear! Although perhaps I shouldn't promise that…Well I'll TRY to keep that promise. I'll try for a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks. Maybe multiple this week to try to make up for it. ON TO THE STORY! (I tried to make Seto more in-character this chapter because he was a little different then how he should be, this **is** my first fic, so I'm just playing around with it a bit, Hopefully It'll get better as it goes on.)

**Warnings: Seto/Jounouchi two guys if you don't like that, maybe some other pairings too but for now that's it! Probably some cussing as well. ** **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

-Seto's P.O.V-

_Idiots. They're all just… ignoramuses._(1) I growl with irritation, staring out one of the tinted windows of **my** limo that I bought with **my** own money that I have because **I **work for it. _Because I'm smart enough to do it._ I allow myself a small smirk before ignoring my chauffeur who is currently stating the obvious.

"We have arrived, Kaiba-sama.(2)" As if I hadn't figured it out already. I don't even grace him with a reply or acknowledgment as I get out.

As I walk up to the door of my ridiculously large mansion, one of my many butlers opens the door, greeting me with a "Welcome home, Kaiba-sama." _Another person I have no problem with ignoring. Actually, I'm happy to ignore everyone except…_

"NII-SAMA!" A very loud, and enthusiastic, voice practically screams, and I am promptly tackled to the ground. I can't help but smile at this display of affection. _Mokuba._

"Hello Mokuba." I say this calmly, but on the inside I'm smiling, I give him a little hug and he grins up at me. _An impish grin. That can't be good. _

"Mokuba…" I start, my suspicions slowly rising.

"Yes?" The picture of innocence. _Okay now I KNOW something's wrong._

"Did you do your homework?" I narrow my eyes and he blinks up at me, calmly returning my gaze.

"…"

"Did you go to school today?" I take a step back and look at him.

"Yes…but then I went home…" Now he isn't looking at me.

"Why did you go home Mokuba?" More of an accusation then anything else actually.

"Well…" cough "I'm sick." He looks up at me, eyes widening ever so slightly and gives another cough.

"Really… Because you sure can run when you're sick. Plus a mild cough isn't a valid reason to come home. You should be studying. Did you get your homework before you left? You should have." I cross my arms and look at him, I narrow my eyes even more.

"Well it isn't just a cough…I fainted in class…butIdidgetmyhomeworksoI'lldothatrightnowbyegottago!" He runs up stairs as fast as he can.

"You…WHAT? FAINTED! MOKUBA WHY? ARE YOU NOT EATING ENOUGH? SLEEPING? MOKUBA GET BACK DOWN HERE!" I shout, furious and worried. _I suppose that explains the evasive behavior… _I here a sigh and he comes trudging down the stairs.

"I'm FINE Nii-sama, really! I mean as you said before, I came running to greet you when you got home, so obviously I'm **FINE**!" He blinks up at me and smiles reassuringly. _What does he know? He isn't a doctor. He's going to a doctor. Maybe I should have the cooks make him some chicken soup. And he's going to bed right now. Even if I have to tie him down. He shouldn't be running in his condition! What if he fell down the steps and broke his head open! THEN where would we be! AT THE HOSPITAL! OKAY THAT'S IT WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW AND FIGURING THIS OUT! HE COULD…he could…_

'NII-SAMA!" He shouts at me, and I finally realize that he's said my name about 5 times and I haven't been listening. "I'm FINE! Calm down!" He looks up at me, practically begging me with his eyes for me to let it go. _I'm Mokuba's brother. I won't let anything happen to him. No matter what._

"Tell me Mokuba, how did you feel right before you…fainted" I have to hesitate a little with that last word because I can't stand 'Mokuba' and 'fainted' in the same sentence.

"Nii-sama really… I already told you I'm fi-" But I don't let him finish.

"Just answer the question Mokuba." My voice is perfectly calm and composed. Apparently he doesn't like this tone of voice, or perhaps just sees through it, because he frowns. However, he does **finally** answer the question. _About time…_

"Well, I could here my heart pounding really loud and then every thing went black and then I opened my eyes and my teacher was asking me if I was okay. Then she gave me my homework and said I could go home!" He says this a little rush and repeats himself yet again with, you guessed it, another… "Nii-sama I'm fine." _That's starting to get a little stale_.

"We'll let the doctor determine that." I say firmly, and sigh. He groans.

"**Nii**-sama! What is with you? You had this really weird look on your face when you came home, and now you're overacting like crazy! I'm **okay** Nii-sama! What happened? Tell me." Now it's his turn to look a little suspicious, and more concerned than necessary.

"It's nothing Mokuba, I'm still calling the doctor, and I need to work, I'll be in my office if you need me." I walk past him without a word. _Ugh, __**why**__ of all things did he have to make me think of…him. I do __**not**__ want to think of him at this moment. Mokuba…you little…pest. Okay so what if I can't think of anything bad to say about him. He's my little brother. An adorable one at that, although he is a bit of an imp at times._

"Nii-sama! Tell me!" He's whining now. _Great._

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me tell me tell me!"

"…No."

"NII-SAMA!"

"Shhh Mokuba I need to work." I calmly walk into my office and open the curtains to let a little sunlight in. I hear Mokuba whining at me to tell him. Tell him! **Tell** him! Over and over again, but I ignore it. It's easier than normal because, no thanks to him, my thoughts have been assaulted by _that damn mutt._

-Jou's P.O.V. -

Sitting in a tree for an hour, muttering about my long list of idiocies… Well, it just isn't the most productive thing I've done. I groan and climb done the tree. I stretch out my sore muscles. _Like a __**cat**__._ I can't help but smirk at my oh-so-clever wit. _**Not**__ a dog! Hah in your face Kaiba! …Kaiba… GOD DAMN IT KATSUYA! Geez now even in my __**thoughts**__ I sound like my father. My father… __**SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'M SO FUCKING DEAD NOW! NYEH!**_ (3) Now I have to rush home because if I don't…well let's just say it will only get worse. _Please oh PLEASE; don't let him be home yet! _So now I scurry home as fast I can like some rat. A street rat. _Hmm it's kind of suiting I guess, I mean I was in a gang. But aren't hoes called hood rats? So did I just call myself a hooker? I mean they're __**hood **__rats, and I said…thought __**street**__ rat. There __**must**__ be a difference! Right? Yeah…_ I open the door to my father's apartment, panting, and trying to be as quiet as possible. It isn't really working.

"Otou-sama?" I call warily.

And then I see it, the dark looming figure over me. His teeth are almost bared and he really does look like a pitbull. A scary pitbull…

"Boi where u been?" He almost snarls it out in his 'country bumpkin' accent and I back away. I'm at a loss for words.

"Uh…I…..was…..doing extra credit…after school…so that I could get my grades up and get out of you house as soon as possible so that you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore." _I really hope he buys it…Because if not… Well he probably won't but at least I can hope right? Right._

"Well boi you should be makin' me ma dinner! Get to gettin' 'fore I smack ya'!" He glares, and I know that this is far from over. I gulp.

"Right away Otou-sama. I'll have it done as soon as possible. I'll make some Alfredo today. It has a lot of butter and cream. I know how much you **love** butter and cream." I tell him nervously. He just glares and grunts his approval. _Oh yeah I'm screwed…so screwed…shit. Damn Kaiba. _

(1) Yeah, it's a word one ignoramus, and multiple ignoramuses! In case you're too lazy to google what it means, and you couldn't just figure it out, it's a simpleton/idiot/moron ect.

(2) I'm going to be using Japanese honorifics because it's in Japan, Jou and Seto weren't using them with each other because they wanted to show even more disrespect/contempt towards each other. Damn I'm deep. Also, I think honorifics are more fun and it's a good way to express respect, saying 'Master Kaiba' just sounds weird. No one says that. I'm using honorifics. Deal with it. Oh, and –sama is one of the most respectful honorifics that there is. –san is the most common one used between adults or someone older than you,

-sama isn't nearly as common. Wow that was long O.o

(3) Yeah, he said it, nyeh. I just can't imagine the Jounouchi Katsuya we all love and know without it. Well I guess he thought it, he didn't say it…Oh well. Got enough cussing for you there? O.o


	4. Day 2 mostly

Yay! Chapter 4! Sorry I took so long! Too much Ouran HSHC, and I was working so...oops. *sheepish* Well PLEASE REVIEW! Come on-you know that you want to! Don't even try to deny it. I see right through you and your lies! LIES. Sorry I'm a bit sleep deprived. Insert long story involving a scorpion in my room that no one cares about. I tried to make this one a little longer to make up for it. But I really will try to update more often from now on! Well, on to the story! Oh wait…but first, the lovely…

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS! **Aww isn't it cute? Well just in case you didn't read authors note… **PLEASE REVIEW**!

-Jou's P.O.V.-

Dinner was done. _Great. Well maybe he's forgotten? I __**did**__ give him a few beers, heh heh I'm so smart sometimes._ I start to walk upstairs, internally grinning at my intelligence.

"Boi where do u think ur goin'? We still need ta talk!" _Damn. And I was so sure…_

"Sure, just let me get you another beer first…" _Heh heh._

"We're gonna talk first boi. Cum ova here!" _Damn, I must not have given him enough beers. _My father comes over to me and grabs me by the shirt, pressing me against the wall. I blink in surprise. He narrows his eyes.

"Don't eva be late again. Do ya understand boi?" I nod, at a loss for words. He punches me in the face and I groan.(1) He scowls and begins to walk off, then stops. "And bring me a beer while ya at it." He lumbers over the couch and sits down, almost instantly falling asleep. _Well that was weird…He hasn't hit me in a while. I must've really pissed him off. Then again I was about an hour late to get home but still…Damn Kaiba. GAH! I can't believe I did that. Well…at least I bet I got him thinking about me. Hehe. Hmm maybe I'll just pretend it didn't happen. I can't __**wait**__ to see that confused look on his face. _I grin to myself as I get an icepack and put it on my eye, then walk up stairs to go to bead. All the while plotting ways to annoy Kaiba.

DAY 2

*Setting: Suugaku-Sensei's Algebra I Class Time: 7 minutes before school starts*

"Jounouchi-kun! Why do you have a bruise on your face?" Yuugi's giving me that overly worried-could-melt-Hitler's-heart look. I internally groan.

"Ah well…I got into another fight…But you should've seen the other guy!" I give him a sloppy grin. _He has no reason to suspect otherwise…_

insert disapproving sigh that just screams "I give up!" from Yuugi here "You should really stop fighting so much Jounouchi!" He has a scowl on his face that reminds me of Atemu… _Heh he's more like a little bunny rabbit than him…well a rabbit with some seriously fucked up hair… hmmmmmm. Oh I should probably say something back to him… Quick change the subject before he decides to give me a lecture!_

"Heh. Sorry Yug' anyways, whatcha doin' this weekend?"

"Ah, well Anzu and I are going to the movies this Saturday! And Sunday is my dad's birthday so I'll be out of town…" The look on his face becomes really sad as his sentence trails off…_ Aw jeez now I feel really bad. I mean does it get any worse than upsetting a bunny rabbit/adorable puppy? Didn't think so._

"Oh that's right…so…" insert awkward silence here "wait so you're going out with Anzu?" I give him a questioning look, even tilting my head to the side a little. _I'm starting to think that Kaiba's right about that dog thing…Aw shit Kaiba…AH now's not the time to be thinking about that! Focus! FOCUS. Yes! Much better. I'm not thinking about Kaiba any more…aw shit…_

"Ah yes…uhhhh…Kaiba! Heh heh Kaiba's here! Isn't that great Jounouchi!" He looks nervous and flustered. _He's really bad at this. Wait…KAIBA! Oh no! I really shouldn't have come to school today! Hmmm he looks kinda out of it…I wonder why._

-Seto's P.O.V.-

"Ah yes…uhhhh…Kaiba! Heh heh Kaiba's here! Isn't that great Jounouchi!" God he sounds like an idiot. Seems like he got 20 times dumber as soon as he got rid of that flashy necklace of his. _Oh joy, looks like he's with the mutt._ Insert flash back to the end of the first chapter _That is __**not**__ what I should be thinking about right now! Ugh. If I'm going to be thinking about anyone it should be…Mokuba…what was up with him last night…he was acting really weird…_

I sit down, briefcase and all…actually it's just the briefcase, I don't need to study. Gozaburo taught me everything I need to know. _Another person I don't have to think about._ I also have to wear that horrible uniform. _I am the CEO of a company that makes hundreds of millions in revenue…and I go to a public school where I have to wear a hideous made out of terrible quality materials…Am I the only one who sees that there is something fundamentally wrong here?_(2)_ I should be going to a private school! Except that it would be a waste of money seeing as though I would already know everything anyways…_

"Rei" All the students (including me, albeit bitterly) stand up and bow.(3) We all sat down and the bland lady babbled on while I ignored her. "Hello class. Today we are going to be practicing the quadratic formula! Now…"(4) And the torture commences. Okay, so it's really not that bad…I pretty much just take out my laptop and answer emails from stupid employees. But it's not like that's particularly exciting…I could always just let my mind wander. _Mokuba…what was up with him? He was acting so weird! I saw him coming up the stairs the other day and he looked like he was gasping for air! It's not like he's fat or anything…maybe too much junk food? But he doesn't eat any at home so when would he have the chance to? At school? But even then why would it just start all the sudden? And then he fainted in class… Ah shit I forgot to call the doctor! I was going to that last night but I got distracted by…the mutt. THAT DAMN MUTT! WHY WON'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE! FIRST HE KISSES ME AND THEN I THOUGHT TOO MUCH ABOUT HIM AND NEGLECTED MOKUBA'S HEALTH! _By this point my hands are clenched in front of me and I'm glaring murderously at the wall…imagining Jounouchi's head._ Okay that's it. We are going to have to talk after class today._

-Jou's P.O.V.-

_Kaiba's acting even more weird then normal! I mean usually he just blankly stares at the wall, but this time he's glaring at it as if he's ready to kill something! Glad I'm not the employee that screwed up! But wait I don't think he got on the computer in class today so how would he know…maybe…I KNOW! IT'S 'BUSINESSMAN'S INTUITION!' Yeah…that's gotta be it! How am I supposed to remember the quamatric…qualmatic? Quoodratic? Whatever, that formula thing! Ah who cares, I'll just write it on my arm like I usually do on test day!_

"And tonight's homework is page 396 problems…" _blah blah blah blah blah. Does she ever shut up?_ Unconsciously, I let out a loud sigh, earning myself an irritated look from the teacher, and rested the side of my head on my left hand. A few girls in the class giggle and the bell rings for class to end. Like every day, I'm the first to stand up and just as I'm about to bolt out the door I hear my name.

"Mutt." Okay so that's not my name, but it's Kaiba's equivalent. _Bastard…_ And right there, that's where I remember my actions from yesterday. _Aw shit! And he looks pretty peeved about something too! This can't be good. Okay, calm down, just because he's giving you that glare…You know I don't think I've ever seen anyone else with that glare…Maybe he copyrighted it? Hmmmm…Oh right! I'm sure that glare has nothing to do with me! Just keep cool. Act natural. Maybe if I pretend it didn't happen he'll think it was all a dream! Yeah! That'll work!_

"What do you want Dinero(5)?" I glare at him, making sure I look irritable.

"I have a little something to talk to you about, and I demand an answer." Something about the look on his face tells me I'm not getting out of this easily…

Woo it's done! SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! And ending it with a cliff hanger? (okay so it's an incredibly lame cliff hanger…but work with me here!) I have the day off tomorrow so I might even be able to finish it…(I doubt it, but we'll see! I'll at least get started on it!) Oh, and if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, or something that makes absolutely no sense, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Thank you! See you in the next chapter and please at least review, even if you say, "I liked it okay." I don't care, just something! PWEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE~!

(1)-Betcha didn't see THAT one coming! Lol yeah I know cliché…But it doesn't revolve around it, I can see it happening to an extent…Just keep reading, it's not too overly bad.

(2)-Seriously…wtf is up with that?

(3)- it's a Japanese custom, 'rei' means 'bow' or 'respect' and students do it to their teachers at the start of class…when you know stuff like that you **know** you watch/read to much anime.

(4)-…That was the first Algebra I thing I could think of… thumbs up?

(5)- Hah! I came up with something besides Money Bags! Aren't I so special? Hey, don't give me that look! I was sitting there for hours trying to think of something else! (Actually it only took 5 seconds, it just randomly popped in my head…I have no idea why, I just watched a spy movie…but it had nothing to do with Spain or Mexico…


	5. THE END! SORRY!

Okay, I know I ended the last chapter with a cliff hanger…BUT! I have a very good reason for that! (Drumroll) Because I couldn't think of what I wanted them to say! I really wanted to get the chapter though…Anyways, life question: answered. Well, **PLEASE REVIEW THIS OR ANY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**! Thanks and enjoy! Oh and I'll try updating this every two weeks, but I'm not a huge fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! anymore...Now it's Vampire Knight! But I do plan on finishing this story because I HATE it when people have unfinished stories. Also, I'm writing an original story for myself at the moment…so I'll be a bit distracted… It's complicated and long and I might never finish it! Any ways as I've said before…

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

-Seto's P.O.V.-

"I have a little something to talk about, and I demand an answer." He looks a bit freaked out and nervous. Perfect. When people feel intimidated they tend to give you what they want.

"uh…what do you want? And what makes you think I would do whatever you say? You're awfully full of yourself!" He attempts to glare at me, but fails miserably. He just looks like a helpless little puppy. It's almost sad really.

"Why did you kiss me?" Be straight to the point. "Because you want to confuse and take me away from my brother?" I glare at him, but he just started looking at me weird…

- -Jou's P.O.V.-

…_Take him away from his brother? That makes no sense… Heh maybe I'm just that good of a kisser! Yeah! That __**must**__ be it!_

"Uh…no that's not why…" I am a bit confused about how he got to that conclusion though…

"Oh? Then why?" Now he has a look of condescending suspicion. _Shit, I probably should have just gone with that…I can't tell him the real reason!_

Yeah okay I can't do this anymore…SORRY! But the story I was thinking of for this was just so lame! And cheesy and unimaginative! I really hate when people abandon their stories…but I'm going to have to do it. I'm never going to be able to finish it! If someone else wants to then go ahead but I'm just not into the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom anymore and I like things to be way darker than this. Like I said, I hate when people just abandon their stories, so I was going to try and finish this BUT I really just can't. If I do then it will be terrible and forced, which is not what I want. So….I'll just tell you what I was GOING to have happen (I didn't plan it out a whole bunch either, I guess I was just hoping inspiration would hit me…Obviously it didn't work.) Mokuba was going to get sick with "Ventricular Tachycardia" and Kaiba was going to angst a bit, then realize that he loved Jou after all and then cheesiness and OOCness would ensue. They would get together and kiss blah blah blah. Like I said, it was really lame, but if someone wants to use this and make something out of it, use the plot, or even these chapters, I really could care less…just give me credit depending on what you do! And message me if you do. Any ways…I'm really sorry but I don't want to write something so forced and I didn't want to just leave it at the last chapter! So here…

"Kaiba I love you."

"Jou I love you too."

*smooches*

Ta Da!

**SORRY BUT I JUST CAN'T WRITE THIS LAME PIECE OF CRAP OF A STORY ANYMORE! **


End file.
